


Family Time

by MaiKusakabe



Series: Legacy [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: Law and Sengoku have a respite.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been a while, but here I am with a new part for this story :) While for now this is a stand alone chapter, I might write a continuation later if the inspiration strikes.
> 
> Chronology: not even a day after The Shichibukai.

Tsuru dropped them off at Sabaody. It was unnecessary, they could have crossed through Mariejois with her to return to the New World, but Sengoku was feeling selfish.

A week, maybe two if they stretched their time, and then he’d have to let Law go. He didn’t want to, but he knew this was outside of his control. Law would do anything to take down Doflamingo. Whatever his plan entailed, he refused to say. Sengoku didn’t ask twice. No matter what it was, it would most likely be worse than what Sengoku’s own imagination had provided over the years.

“I wasn’t expecting to come back here so soon,” Law said, looking around at the mostly-deserted marine outpost where Tsuru had left them.

Sengoku could sense many eyes on them, but no one approached. There was no brave soul at the Sabaody outpost who would dare come closer.

“We should leave before your marines have a heart attack,” Law added with a smirk. The smirk grew when many of the presences around them retreated further into hiding.

Sengoku shook his head. He absently wondered how many of these soldiers had fought at the human auction house two years ago. That must have been a sobering experience for them.

“Come on,” Sengoku said, gesturing to the doors that led out of the base. “The shipyards here always have a few ships ready.” It was a good business, for many ships that arrived at Sabaody didn’t do so in a good enough condition to cross through Fishman Island and the dangerous waters that surrounded it.

Law shrugged and headed for the gates. He turned around to wave jauntily in the direction where the largest group of marines was hiding.

The little shit.

\--

Sabaody had changed. Since Marine Headquarters was moved to the New World, the lawless areas had taken over many groves that had been safe before. An outpost here and G-1 at Marineford weren’t anywhere near as intimidating to criminals as Marine Headquarters had been, and now these criminals prowled around the archipelago and didn’t bother to keep their heads down the way they once had.

Still, nobody dared attack them.

Many people who recognized one of them stared or darted out of their way. Those who recognized both Law and Sengoku did a double take. As eyes focused on them, Sengoku realized the gossip hadn’t spread outside of marine circles yet. It wouldn’t take long, but for now criminals and citizens alike were left dumbstruck on their wake, wondering what the former Marine Fleet Admiral was doing, walking calmly around Sabaody Archipelago with the newest Shichibukai.

“You know,” Law said, breaking the silence, “I never expected our first vacation to be like this.”

Sengoku snorted.

“Too little chaos for your taste?” he asked, though inside he felt warm and elated.

A vacation.

Law was right.

Finally, after years of careful hiding and looking over their shoulders, it didn’t matter anymore if they left the safety of keeping a low profile the way they had done in North Blue to avoid detection. Law was a notorious pirate, and whatever he did, Doflamingo would know he was his target. Besides, through Vergo, Doflamingo would learn of Sengoku’s connection to Law soon enough, if he hadn’t already.

There was no point in hiding anymore. If only for a few days, they could be a grandfather and a grandson for the world to see.

And this could be called a vacation.

“I could remedy that,” Law offered with that infuriating smirk of his.

“Don’t you dare, brat.”

Law’s smirk grew, and Sengoku saw many people back away from them.

Oh, right. The stunt with the hearts was public knowledge, and Law had earned himself the reputation of being a madman because of it. Even more of a madman, at any rate. Law had been believed to be a madman from early on in his pirate career.

Sengoku shook his head, amused despite himself

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“It has its appeal. I have to find my fun where I can if I’m going to be called a government dog for the foreseeable future.”

“Like you won’t find it anywhere,” Sengoku scoffed, very deliberately ignoring the knowledge that Law only held that position to go after Doflamingo and most likely destabilize the entire world in the process.

Family vacation, he reminded himself.

“Are you hungry?” Sengoku asked. “We could go eat something after we’re done at the shipyard.”

“Make it one of the seediest bars around and you have a deal.”

Sengoku rolled his eyes. H was extremely glad that Law was a Shichibukai now (and even if he wasn’t, Sengoku was no longer obligated to arrest anyone), because there was no way Law was planning for a calm, uneventful meal.

They would have their first bar brawl as a family as well, at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](https://maisstories.tumblr.com/).


End file.
